Through my Eyes Reposted
by curlymonic1215
Summary: **Completed**What happens when Jess goes back to his old life? Trory! and Au!
1. Default Chapter

Through My Eyes  
  
Summary: Everyone always said they were meant for each other, that they would live the perfect life. What happens when Jess gets himself into all the stuff he ran away from, all the drugs and abuse? What happens when his old lifestyle is renewed?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters.  
  
~Rory~  
  
It was starting to get late. Jess had once again gotten forgotten to call her. He promised today that he would be home early but of course he wasn't. He never was anymore. She decided that she would call Lorelai to see what was up with her and Luke. They had just had another child, Lorelai Elizabeth the 4th. They called her Lizzie for short. The phone had rung 3 times before someone finally picked up.  
  
Lorelai- Hello  
  
Rory- Hey mom  
  
Lorelai- Oh, Oh Rory hi  
  
Rory- (Smiling) Hey  
  
Lorelai- so where's lover boy usually when I call at this time the two of you are eating dinner.  
  
Rory- (pouting) not home yet. He's late for the 5th time this week  
  
Lorelai- Hey don't let it get you down he's probably busy with work.  
  
Rory- (sighing) Yeah I guess your right. Well I have to go dinner is almost ready. Looks like I'm eating alone again.  
  
Lorelai- Hey put on a happy face and smile, smile, and smile.  
  
Rory- Ok, ok I'm going bye.  
  
AN: I know its kind of short but the next chapter will be Jess's point of view. 


	2. I love her

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters.  
  
~Jess~  
  
It's late. Almost 6:00. Rory was going to be mad. He had felt bad that he hadn't gotten home early like he promised. Rory would kill him if she found out what was really going on. That he, Jess Mariano was drunk. Drunker than he had ever been. He started home. He would be late but he didn't care. He would go home and explain everything to Rory. Or at least try. He was on his way home when he bumped into an old friend, Dean. Dean and Jess had gotten to be long time friends. They used to hate each other but now they were friends. Dean was obviously as drunk as him if not more so.  
  
Dean: Hey man  
  
Jess: Hey Dean  
  
Dean: What's up? Shouldn't you be home with your wife?  
  
Jess: I'm too drunk. I don't want Rory to see me like this.  
  
Dean: Why should the girl care?  
  
Jess: Because she loves me and I love her and I go home drunk she will kill me!  
  
Dean: Hey man take it easy. I'm sure Rory will understand.  
  
Jess: No she won't. I got to go bye.  
  
Dean: Bye  
  
Jess walked a couple miles towards his house. He could see Rory in the kitchen. Probably cleaning the dishes from dinner. He had always loved Rory. Now it seemed as if alcohol was all he ever loved. Though he knew it wasn't true he knew he loved Rory more than anything in the world. He then realized he was at the front door. He stood there a couple minutes then finally went in. 


	3. I hit her

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls Characters.  
  
He walked through the door. The first thing he saw was Rory sitting on the couch talking to what sounded like her sister, Lizzie. Rory noticed Jess walking in. He walked in and went to give Roy a kiss but she moved away. Just then he heard Lizzie say she had to go. Rory smiled and said goodbye. When she hung up the phone Jess was glaring at her.  
  
Rory: So you're late again  
  
Jess: Rory listen I'm drunk. I don't care what you think. I am a free man now and I can do whatever I want.  
  
Rory looked away  
  
Jess: Don't you look away from me  
  
Rory was about to talk but Jess's face turned red from anger  
  
Jess: You know what I was going to explain this to you but apparently you're not taking it. I can't believe you. I try to say I'm sorry and you act like it's a crime to be late for dinner!  
  
Rory went to talk but Jess didn't give her a chance. He punched so hard her body fell to the ground. He kicked her a couple times then thought about leaving. A few minutes later he came to reality. I just hit Rory. He saw her lying there barely conscious. She had hit her head pretty hard. He picked her up and put her on the couch. How could he have done this? He thought. He had to get away. He went into his room and shut the door. He, Jess Mariano just hit Rory Gilmore the love of his life. He went to the phone and called Dean.  
  
Dean: Hello  
  
Jess: Hey man I need to talk to you  
  
Dean: Yeah sure what's up?  
  
Jess: I, I just hit Rory  
  
Dean: What! Man are you outta your mind? When Lorelai finds out what you did to her daughter.  
  
Jess: I know I know. It's just I don't know what to do. I can't look at her face knowing that I did this.  
  
Dean: I don't know just all I know is take her to the hospital.  
  
Jess: Thanks I think I will actually. I'll try to explain it to her when she wakes up but for now all I know is I want to make sure she is safe.  
  
Dean: Well don't waste time. Get off the phone and take her.  
  
Jess: Right Got to Go 


	4. The hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls Characters. I do own Lizzie  
  
~At the hospital~  
  
It was late. Almost 10:00pm. Jess had brought Rory to the hospital as Dean had said. The night all and all was turning into a nightmare. When the nurse asked Jess what happened he told her that she fell and hit her head. She looked skeptical but left after a minute. Jess decided to call Lorelai, Luke, and Lizzie. At least maybe they'll believe him after awhile.  
  
Jess: Hello?  
  
Lizzie: Hitha  
  
Jess: Oh hey Lizzie is Mommy or Daddy there?  
  
Just then Jess heard Luke's voice ask Lizzie who it was.  
  
Luke: Hello?  
  
Jess: Oh Luke um listen um Rory is in the hospital and um I.  
  
Luke: What!  
  
Jess: She um hit her head and she hasn't woken up or anything and.  
  
Luke: Jess, If you layed a hand on? Is she ok? Oh my god how bad is she where is she?  
  
Just then Jess heard Lorelai's voice.  
  
Lorelai: What's wrong Luke? Is everything OK?  
  
Luke: Jess is on the phone. Rory is in the hospital and.  
  
Lorelai: What! If he layed a hand on her?  
  
Luke: Jess will be right there!  
  
Jess hung up the phone. Just then a nurse came up to Jess.  
  
Nurse: Mr. Mariano?  
  
Jess: Yeah?  
  
Nurse: Your wife, Rory is in stable condition. She is unconscious right now though. If you talk to her then she will be able to her you maybe  
  
Jess: Okay thanks  
  
The nurse then smiles and leaves. Jess starts walking towards Rory's room. What if she remembers? What if she hates me and wants a divorce. Just then Jess saw Luke come bursting in with Lorelai traveling right behind him. They spotted Jess and ran over.  
  
Luke: What happened!  
  
Lorelai: Jess if you hurt her I swear I will have your head!  
  
Jess: I didn't do anything. She tripped and hit her head!  
  
Lorelai gave him "yeah right" look and turned away.  
  
Luke: Is she Ok? Can we go see her?  
  
Jess: Yeah she's in the room over there.  
  
AN: So what do you think. Review please. Do you want Rory to get mad at Jess, or even remember. Should Lorelai find out the truth. Please review. 


	5. the flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters. I do however own Lizzie.  
  
An: Ok this chapter is about what happens when Rory wakes up and also we find out that Lizzie remembers something about the past. Oh and by the way for anyone who is wondering Lizzie is 5. The reason she didn't say Hi right in the last chapter is when she was born she was born with speech impairment, causing her to not be able to talk right. We will learn more about that in this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update.  
  
~Rory's room~  
  
We open up to Lorelai sitting in a chair besides Rory's hospital bed.  
  
Lorelai: Ro come on please wake up. I don't care what happened all I want is for you to wake up. I need you Rory and you know that. You have always known that. I hate seeing you here like this. Please wake up.  
  
Standing outside 5-year-old Lizzie sees her mom talk to Rory. For a 5-year- old she remembered a lot of things she had seen. She knew she had problem when it came to talking and cause most kids her age could say things that she couldn't say like them, though that never stopped her from trying. Just then she saw Jess coming towards the room. She never liked Jess. She just acted like she liked him when he was around. She knew why, because of something she saw a while ago.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Scene: Lorelai and Rory are talking on the phone.  
  
Lorelai: Rory can I please ask you the biggest favor in the world?  
  
Rory: Yeah sure what is it?  
  
Lorelai: Could you please watch Lizzie for about 2-½ hours cause I have to go away on a business trip for a couple days and Luke went somewhere and..  
  
Rory: Ok Mom no details. Of course I'll watch Lizzie for a few hours. She is my sister and I have nothing else to do today. Jess went somewhere also and he shouldn't be home for a few hours.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you Rory. You are the best!  
  
Rory: (smiling) Well I try. Bring her over whenever you want.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks, she'll be over in a few hours.  
  
Rory: Ok bye  
  
Lorelai: Bye  
  
That day around 2:30 Jess came home. Lizzie was sleeping in her bedroom but she heard a door open and wanted to check it out. When she heard yelling though she stopped and listened through the door.  
  
Jess: Why didn't you ever tell me Dean moved to New York.  
  
Rory: Jess I, I didn't think.  
  
Jess: That's right you didn't think you little bitch  
  
Rory: (crying) Jess I'm sorry I thought you wouldn't care.  
  
With that Jess slapped her across the face  
  
Jess: Maybe that will teach you to tell me that your ex boyfriend is in town you little bitch  
  
Jess then stomped out the door.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
An: So what do you think. Please, Please review. I won't post the next chapter till I get at least 5 reviews. 


	6. waking up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters. I do however own Lizzie.  
  
An: Sorry for the long period of wait between updates. I need reviews. From now on 4 reviews and you get one new chapter and 8 reviews you get 3 more chapters. Please review.  
  
I was still looking into the room when my mom turned around. Hey eyes were all puffy from crying.  
  
Lorelai: Hey sweetie. Aren't you supposed to be with daddy?  
  
Lizzie: I wanthed to thee Wory?  
  
Lorelai smiled at her youngest daughter. Suddenly Rory woke up.  
  
Rory: (weakly) Mom?  
  
Lorelai pulled her attention towards Rory.  
  
Lorelai: Hey sweetie. How you feeling?  
  
Rory: Ok I guess. Where am I?  
  
Lorelai: You're at the hospital. Jess said you fell down the stairs and hit your head pretty hard.  
  
Rory: Oh  
  
Just then Luke walked in He picked up Lizzie and brought her into the room.  
  
Luke: Rory you're awake!  
  
Rory: Yeah. Where's Jess?  
  
Luke: Outside. Do you want me to get him?  
  
Rory: Yes please  
  
Luke: (smiling) I'll go get him  
  
Lizzie looked up at her older sister  
  
Lizzie: Hitha Wory  
  
Rory: Hey you  
  
Just then Jess walked in.  
  
Jess: Hey Rory  
  
Rory: Hey  
  
Lorelai: Well um I better go. I see you tomorrow kiddo.  
  
Rory: Hey mommy?  
  
Lorelai turned around. She hated seeing Rory like this.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah sweety?  
  
Rory: Thank you for staying here  
  
Lorelai: You're welcome  
  
She picked up Lizzie and left.  
  
Jess: So.  
  
Rory: What really happened?  
  
Jess: I, I hit you  
  
Rory: What!  
  
Jess: I hit you. Rory listen it was an accident I swear.  
  
Rory: (softly) I want a divorce  
  
An: So what do you think. Please review. Remember 4 reviews I post the next chapter. 


	7. meeting Tristan and finding out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls Characters. I do however own Lizzie.  
  
~Jess's POV~  
  
I can't believe she wants a divorce. I was stupid enough to hit her in the first place but know she wants a divorce. This is all my fault. I promised myself never to repeat my parent's past and here I am coming home drunk every night and beating my wife. Wonderful. God I hate this. Wait! Why am I blaming this on me? She's the one that wants a divorce. She must know that it was an accident and that I didn't mean to do it. I tried to explain to her but what happens? She asks for a divorce! Man she deserves to be beaten a lot harder than just a slap! When I'm done with her she'll really need to go to the hospital.  
  
We open up to Jess beating up Rory. She is crying and pleading for him to stop.  
  
Jess: (angrily) We are not getting a divorce!  
  
Rory: (crying) Please Jess. I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean too.  
  
Jess: I don't care! You asked for a divorce now you must pay!  
  
He continually kicks and punches her. She tries to wiggle out of his grasp but he grabs her and starts choking her. He does all this for a few minutes until she is barely conscious. He then leaves. A few minutes later she struggles to get up. She barely makes it to the couch. When she does she cries herself to sleep. *The next day*  
  
Rory is in the bathroom putting on makeup to cover the bruises on her face. Jess appears to not be home. She puts on pants and a long sleeved shirt even though it is like 100 degrees out. She then goes outside to take a walk. Just then we see a guy run up to her.  
  
Tristan: Rory!  
  
Rory: Oh my god Tristan?  
  
Tristan: (smiling) Ok you have always been crazy but its like 100 degrees out and you are wearing like winter clothes.  
  
Rory: (nervously) Um oh I, I felt like doing something differently.  
  
Tristan: (concerned) Are you Ok?  
  
Rory: Yeah I'm fine. Do you want to go get coffee?  
  
Tristan: Yeah sure. Tristan the notices Rory limping.  
  
Tristan: Rory come her.  
  
Rory: Why?  
  
Tristan: For this  
  
He lifts up her sleeves.  
  
Rory: I, I fell  
  
Tristan: Rory come on tell me the truth  
  
Rory: (quietly) I can't  
  
Tristan then brings her to his house.  
  
Tristan: (concerned) Rory who is this?  
  
Rory: (W/ tears in her eyes) He, He hits me Ok!  
  
Tristan: (shocked) Oh my god  
  
Rory: Please just leave me alone.  
  
With that she runs out of the house crying. Tristan was going to run after her but decided not to. Instead he went to the phone and called someone.  
  
An: Please, please review. Tell me what you think. 


	8. phone calls and revealing the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters. I do however own Lizzie.  
  
Tristan dialed Lorelai's number. He let the phone ring a few times before someone picked up.  
  
Lorelai: Hello  
  
Tristan: Hello, Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: Who is this?  
  
Tristan: This is Tristan DuGrey. I went to Chilton with Rory  
  
Lorelai: Oh Mary boy  
  
Tristan: (smiling) That would be me  
  
Lorelai: What do you want?  
  
Tristan: I, I think that Rory is being abused by her husband.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Tristan: I saw her walking today and she was wearing a sweater and long pants in the summer and she told me that Jess hit her but then she ran out and I think she may be heading towards your house  
  
Lorelai: (shocked) Oh my god Thank you Tristan  
  
Tristan: No problem. Just thought you might like to know  
  
With that they both said good-bye and hung up.  
  
~The Danes~  
  
Luke: Who was that?  
  
Lorelai: Tristan  
  
Luke: (confused) Who  
  
Lorelai: An old friend of Rory's  
  
Luke: Oh what did he want?  
  
Lorelai: nothing Luke: Ok  
  
After their conversation Luke went back to the diner. He had to go and help Caesar with the lunch rush. A few hours later Lorelai was playing around with Lizzie when the doorbell rang.  
  
Lorelai: I'll get it!  
  
She went to the door and saw Rory standing there, crying.  
  
Lorelai: Oh my god Rory what's wrong  
  
Rory: I, he  
  
Lorelai lead Rory into the house and told her to sit on the couch.  
  
Lorelai: Lizzie sweetie why don't you go to room  
  
Lizzie: Whats wong wif Wory?  
  
Lorelai: Go to your room I'll tell you later  
  
Lizzie: k  
  
Lorelai went over to the couch and sat next to Rory.  
  
Lorelai: (softly) Tristan called  
  
Rory: I know  
  
Lorelai: Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Rory: I was scared. I thought if I told you he would hurt me even worse.  
  
Lorelai: It's ok. He won't ever hurt you again. I'll make sure of it. 


	9. Lizzie talks and Rory tells

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girl's characters. I do however own Lizzie.  
  
Lorelai silently consoled Rory for a while until her crying seemed to lessen. Lorelai smiled at her oldest daughter and then started talking.  
  
Lorelai: Rory tell me when he started.  
  
Rory: (quietly) That night at the hospital was the first time.  
  
Lorelai: Why, Why did he do this?  
  
Rory: That night I called you and told you he was late. Well when he got home he was drunk and I yelled at him and he slapped me.  
  
Rory started crying again. Lorelai swore she would kill the kid when she got a chance. Just then Luke walked in.  
  
Luke: Hey Lorelai I saw Rory's car and.  
  
He then saw Rory crying and her mother consoling her. Lorelai looked up and mouthed the word, "Jess."  
  
Luke: (out loud) I'm going to kill that kid!  
  
Rory then looked up at Luke.  
  
Rory: (frantically) Luke please. Don't tell Jess I came here. He'll kill me!  
  
Lorelai: Rory calm down. Jess will never hurt you again. I promise.  
  
The night went on pretty much the same way. Rory was going to spend the night in Starts Hollow. That night after Rory went to bed Lizzie came downstairs.  
  
Lorelai: Hey sweetie. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?  
  
Lizzie: I want to tell you something.  
  
Lorelai: Oh my god Lizzie you talked right!  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Lorelai: You can talk right! Your words are spoken correctly!  
  
Lizzie: I know daddy has been teaching me.  
  
Lorelai: This is great! Now what did you want to tell me?  
  
Lizzie: That night at the hospital wasn't the first night Jess had hit Rory.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Lizzie: About a year ago he got mad at her for something and when Rory put me down for a nap he slapped her.  
  
Lorelai: (shocked) Oh my god. Thank you  
  
Lizzie: Welcome  
  
Soon after Lizzie went to bed Lorelai also headed up. She stopped by the entrance to Rory's room and looked in. God how I wish I could protect her from this. She thought to herself. 


	10. He returns

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore girl's characters. I do however own Lizzie  
  
~Jess~  
  
She's gone! I can't believe she left. God that little bitch is going to get it. Wait until I get my hands on her. She probably went crying to her mommy. Wait! That's it! I'll go and find her in Stars Hollow. I, Jess Mariano am a genius.  
  
~Stars Hollow~  
  
Lorelai sat at the edge or Rory's bed and shook her until she woke up.  
  
Rory: (groggily) Umm mom leave me alone.  
  
Lorelai: Oh but Rory coffee awaits. Lizzie told me something I though you should know.  
  
Rory: What is it?  
  
Lorelai: (concerned) Before the hospital had Jess ever hit you  
  
Rory: What? No!  
  
Lorelai: Listen last night Lizzie told me she had seen Jess hit you about a year ago.  
  
Rory: (quietly) Once. But he was angry about Dean.  
  
Lorelai: Oh  
  
Jess was standing outside of Stars Hollow. He pulled his car into the Gilmore/ Danes driveway and got out. He grabbed a set of keys and opened the door. Just then Rory walked in to the living room. 


	11. A walk down memory lane

Rory: (quietly) Jess  
  
Jess: So you are here  
  
Just then Luke walked in.  
  
Luke: (angrily) Jess get the hell out of here!  
  
Rory: Jess I don't know what you want but just leave  
  
With that Jess walked out.  
  
Luke: Are you ok?  
  
Rory: (sighing) Yeah I'm fine  
  
~Luke's POV~  
  
I don't know how Jess could have done that to Rory. They seemed to have had the great relationship going and he ruined it. I know Rory. I know she is going to be scared to death of him. Oh my god! Jess is turning into his parents!  
  
Just then Lizzie walks in.  
  
Lizzie: Hi Daddy  
  
Luke: (surprised) You talked right  
  
Lizzie: Duh you taught me how  
  
Luke: Yeah I know  
  
Lizzie: Have you seen Rory?  
  
Luke: Yeah I think she just went for a walk. You can go catch her if you want.  
  
Lizzie: (happily) K  
  
Lorelai walks in  
  
Lorelai: If Taylor catches you out alone tell him to get a life.  
  
Lizzie: (laughing) K mommy  
  
Lizzie walks outside and catches Rory walking.  
  
Lizzie: Wait up Rory!  
  
Rory turns around  
  
Rory: Hey there kid  
  
Lizzie: (quietly) Sorry for telling mommy bout Jess  
  
Rory: Hey that's ok. You did a good thing. Jess is a dummy anyway  
  
Lizzie: K. So where are we going?  
  
Rory: To the bridge  
  
Lizzie: Why  
  
Rory: to take a trip down memory lane  
  
Lizzie: (confused) Huh  
  
Rory: (laughing) Never mind  
  
Lizzie: Okay  
  
When they get to the bridge Rory sits down.  
  
Lizzie: Can you read this to me?  
  
She takes out a copy of Three little pigs.  
  
Rory: Sure  
  
She takes the book from Lizzie's hand and starts to read. Just then someone comes up.  
  
Guy: Rory!  
  
A/n: Ok tell me what you think. I want 3 reviews before I post the next chapter. 


	12. Mistakes

A/n: Ok thank you so much for all of the reviews. Oh and IloveJess thank you so much for not sending any flames even though I can tell you really like jess. Believe it or not I too like Jess sometimes. Maybe once I finish some other stories of mine I'll right a literary. Oh and thank you to smiles for always reviewing and giving me tips to improve my writing. And everyone else who reviews my story, thank you. Anyway enough of my babbling and on with the story!  
  
Lizzie: go away Jess!  
  
Jess: Well, well look who can talk.  
  
Rory: (quietly) Leave her alone Jess  
  
Jess: So when are you coming home?  
  
Rory: Lizzie why don't you go home?  
  
Lizzie: k  
  
When Lizzie leaves Jess looks toward Rory angrily.  
  
Jess: When are you coming home?  
  
Rory: I want a divorce  
  
Jess: We are not getting a divorce!  
  
He goes to hit Rory but she ducks.  
  
Rory: Well in that case I guess I'm never coming home.  
  
With that Rory turns and walks away. She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Just then Jess runs up to her.  
  
Jess: Wait! Rory why do you want a divorce? It was a mistake to hit you. I realize that now. I promise I will never do it again.  
  
Rory: Do what again Jess? This. She pulls up her sleeves and exposes the bruises that were there.  
  
Jess: Rory I'm so sorry. It was a mistake, a huge mistake.  
  
Rory looks at Jess for a second then turns around and leaves. When she got in the door she saw Lorelai waiting for her.  
  
Lorelai: (concerned) Rory, Lizzie told me Jess came by.  
  
Rory: Yeah I told him I wanted a divorce  
  
Lorelai: (shocked) You what! What did he say? Are you Ok?  
  
Rory: Calm down mom. I'm fine. I just told him I wanted a divorce and walked away.  
  
Lorelai: You know you are always welcome to stay here  
  
Rory: I know mom. I really need to go back to New York though.  
  
A couple days later A couple days later Rory was on her way home. She had found a house in Stars hollow and was going to live there. She just had to grab some stuff and leave. Hoping Jess wasn't there she quietly snuck into the house. 


	13. unexpected company

Rory walked silently into the house, trying not to make any noise at all.  
  
She was afraid that Jess would be there, waiting for her. But when she  
  
looked around she saw no sign of Jess. She quickly walked into her room, not  
  
wanting to stay here any longer that she had to. As soon as she set foot in  
  
her room, she noticed the incredible mess. Some of her clothes lay shredded  
  
on the floor, books were scattered all over the place and even a picture of  
  
Rory and Jess lay torn on the desk. Rory could only imagine how angry Jess  
  
must have been when he did all this. Without her around Jess probably  
  
destroyed everything he could get his hands on. She closed her eyes as if to  
  
cry but not a single tear came out. She didn't want to cry and she wasn't  
  
going to. Jess may have destroyed most of her belongings, but he would never  
  
hurt her again. She went around the room and gathered some of her stuff that  
  
was still intact. She had been going through her room, collecting clothes  
  
and book that weren't destroyed when she suddenly heard the squeeking noise  
  
of a door opening. Jess was home and if she didn't do something fast, he was  
  
sure to find her. And she didn't even wanted to think about how much he  
  
would hurt her then. Her mind raced, a million thoughts going through them.  
  
She quickly went through them. She couldn't go out the door, because Jess  
  
was there. Suddenly she froze. She heard his footsteps coming towards the  
  
bedroom. She silently cursed herself for not having a plan. Maybe if she  
  
didn't think so much and just followed her intuition she would have been  
  
gone by now. Suddenly she had an idea. The window, she could escape through  
  
the window. By the time she had the plan though, it was too late. Jess had  
  
just opened the bedroom door. Rory backed away, frightened. As Jess opened  
  
the door even more and stepped into the bedroom, she spotted the window. It  
  
was wide open and if she would act now and not think twice, she would make  
  
it. She would get out of here. But before she could even finish these  
  
thougths, Jess lay his eyes on her. His eyes were shining devilish. He  
  
smirked at her, as if he wanted to tell her that this was it and that she  
  
couldn't go anywhere. But he was wrong. As he lunged towards her to grab  
  
her, she raced to the window and prayed in the hope that she would get out.  
  
And she did. Just barely, but she got out, away from Jess. She quickly  
  
looked back and saw Jess climbing out after her. He was yelling something at  
  
her, but she didn't hear it, cause she was already running. She didn't know  
  
where she was running to. All she knew was that she wasn't going back, ever.  
  
All of a sudden she crashed in to someone. She looked up to see who it was  
  
and saw that it was Tristan. She was glad and afraid at the same time.  
  
Tristan: Wow Rory slow down. What's wrong?  
  
He gently grabbed her by her shoulder and tried to meet her eyes, but she  
  
kept avoiding them.  
  
Rory: (crying) I have to get away. He' he's after me.  
  
She kept looking over her shoulder as she said this.  
  
Tristan: Rory who, who's after you?  
  
Suddenly he remembered. He remembered everything she told him about her  
  
husband. He realized that Rory's husband was trying to get her. Tristan  
  
looked at Rory who was silently looking down at her feet trying to hold in  
  
the tears that wanted so badly to fall. He slid his right hand from her  
  
shoulder to her arm and gently started to lead her to his house. When they  
  
got there, Rory just sat down on the couch, making herself as small as  
  
possible. He sat down next to her on the couch that always seemed  
  
comfortable, but not now.  
  
Tristan: (softly) Rory are you ok? Did he hit you?  
  
Rory didn't answer. He hadn't but she didn't want to tell Tristan about  
  
everything that had gone on. She let her eyes meet his.  
  
Tristan: (softly) Rory you can't keep letting him hit you.  
  
He reached out his hand and stroked her wet cheek with his fingers. Rory,  
  
who was trying not to tremble under his touch, forced herself to answer him.  
  
She wasn't used to anyone being so nice to her.  
  
Rory: (quietly) I know.  
  
Tristan didn't know what to do. He genuinly wanted to help her, but he  
  
didn't know how. So he decided to do something else. Something else to  
  
comfort her and make her forget about Jess. Without thinking he leaned in  
  
and passionately kissed her.  
  
A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much to Smile for helping me with the details. I really appreciate them. 


	14. unexpected words

A/n: Okay please people I need reviews. This story is really lacking reviews. I thank the people who do review often but I need more reviews. Lately I have been getting only one or two reviews per chapter and my stories only thrive on other people's comments. Okay I am done with my rambling. Oh I thank people like smile and Ilovejess and everyone else who often reviews.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Rory was shocked. Tristan had just, just kissed her. She had to get out of there. What if Jess had seen or, or saw her going with Tristan? Anything could possibly have happened in the last 2 seconds. She looked at Tristan who still had his hand entangled with hers. She looked down at her shoes, which lately she seemed to do a lot.  
  
Rory: Tristan I...  
  
Tristan: No Rory I shouldn't have. You were upset about Jess and I shouldn't have surprised you like that.  
  
Rory: (quietly) No, it was....nice.  
  
Tristan smiled and somehow Rory felt so safe. She could trust Tristan and knew he would never hurt her. She closed her eyes and leaned closes towards Tristan. He softly stroked her hair. Tristan frowned to himself. How could anyone possibly do anything to hurt such a beautiful person? He thought to himself. Rory looked up to meet Tristan's eyes.  
  
Rory: (softly) Thank you.  
  
Tristan: (smiling) Anything for you.  
  
Rory: I have to go. I promised my mom I would come back home tonight.  
  
Tristan: Ok, promise to call me tonight?  
  
Rory: (smiling) I promise.  
  
That day when Rory was driving home to Stars Hollow she seemed so happy. Happy that Jess was gone, happy that she had Tristan, just happy about everything. She drove into the town that at one point had protected her from the dangers of life. It still did. All of the memories it held. Fresh tears made their way down her cheek, all of the memories of her and Jess together and happy. She drove into the driveway and wiped away the tears. She wouldn't cry over him anymore. She walked into the house and saw her mom walking into the living room.  
  
Lorelai: Rory your home!  
  
Rory: (smiling) Hey mom  
  
She stayed to have dinner then left to her new house. It was a small but comfortable house and Rory soon settled in. It was around 8:00pm when she finally sat down and pulled out a book. She decided that she would hold her promise and call Tristan. The phone rang several times before he picked up.  
  
Tristan: Hello  
  
Rory: Hey Tristan  
  
Tristan: Rory you called  
  
Rory: I told you I would.  
  
Tristan: Rory, I love you.  
  
A/n: I tried to make this chapter longer. Please don't forget to review. That little purple button down there is awfully lonely these days. 


	15. I love you too

A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews.  
  
Tristan: Rory?  
  
Rory: I, I love you too Tristan.  
  
Rory could see Tristan smirking. She smiled at the thought of that.  
  
Tristan: I got to go. I'll talk later ok?  
  
Rory: Ok  
  
She hung up the phone and went to take a shower. Soon after she heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it.  
  
Rory: (surprised) Tristan!  
  
Tristan: Surprised to see me...Mary  
  
Rory smiled at the memory.  
  
Tristan: Well can I come in or will I have to work my charm outside?  
  
Rory: What? Oh um yeah sure come on in.  
  
Tristan: Nice house. So you um divorced Jess I guess.  
  
Rory: (quietly) I have the papers in my bedroom. I'll have Luke go and give them to him to sign.  
  
Tristan: Oh  
  
Tristan leaned in and him and Rory shared a passionate kiss. Rory looked up and smiled.  
  
Rory: I love you Tristan Dugrey  
  
Tristan: And I love you Rory Gilmore  
  
A/n: There! The story is finished! I added an epilogue to show what happens and the future and yada-yada-yada. So please read and tell me what you thought~~!  
  
~Monique~ 


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
~ Rory Gilmore and Tristan Dugrey became the best of friends. Tristan moved to Stars Hollow and lived near Rory.  
  
~Jess was sent to jail for domestic abuse and sentenced to 50 years of prison life.  
  
~Lorelai and Luke had another kid, Michael Juan Danes on June 14th, 2001  
  
~ Tristan and Rory got married on July 27th, 2001  
  
~ On June 3rd 2002 Lorelai Amanda Dugrey was born or Mandy as everyone called her.  
  
A/n: That people is really the end of my story. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
